The present invention relates to an automatic hair washer which washes the hair of a person and, more particularly, to an automatic hair washer with which a person who operates the hair washer can work easily for a person whose hair is to be washed.
In a prior art automatic hair washer, after the automatic hair washing by spouting hot water toward the hair of a person whose hair is to be washed, a person who operates the automatic hair washer performs supplementary work such as supplementary washing, finish washing or the like which can not be performed by the automatic hair washer, by using a hand shower which is provided with the automatic hair washer.
Hereinafter, the operation of the prior art automatic hair washer will be described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5. FIG. 4 is a perspective view illustrating a prior art automatic hair washer. FIG. 5 is a top view illustrating the prior art automatic hair washer.
In the prior art automatic hair washer 40, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, its exterior is formed by a cabinet 9, and a hood 2 for covering around the face of a person whose hair is to be washed is attached to the center of the upper surface of the cabinet 9 so as to be opened and closed freely. Besides, a cistern 1 having a plurality of nozzles for spouting hot water is disposed inside the hood 2. In performing the hair washing, the hood 2 is opened, and the head of the person whose hair is to be washed is inserted such that his hair hangs down into the cistern 1 in the posture of lying on his head.
Besides, on the left side of the upper surface of the cabinet 9, a hand shower 3 which the person who operates the automatic hair washer 40 uses for a finish of the hair washing, or the like is provided drawably. Knobs 5 and 4 for flowing/stopping cold or hot water spouted from the hand shower 3 and controlling a flow of the cold or hot water are positioned on the right side of the upper surface of the cabinet 9. Further, a hollow is formed on the left side of the far side of the upper surface of the cabinet 9, and a shampoo vessel 7 in which shampoo agent is stored and a rinse vessel 8 in which rinse agent is stored are equipped removably on the hollow.
In addition, for example, on the right side of the upper surface of the cabinet 9, an operation panel 6 is disposed, and various kinds of key switches for inputting operation signals to a control (not shown) are arranged on the operation panel 6.
When the hair washing is performed by the prior art automatic hair washer 40 having a structure as described above, the person who operates the hair washer, first, opens the hood 2 of the automatic hair washer 40 and closes it so that it covers the top of the cistern 1 except for the face portion of the person whose hair is to be washed, after leading the person whose hair is to be washed to lie on his back on a chair for hair washing so that his head is put in the cistern 1 of the automatic hair washer 40 as shown in FIG. 6. Thereafter, the person who operates the hair washer pushes a hair washing start switch or the like on the operation panel 6 to start the hair washing by the automatic hair washer 40.
After the hair washing by the above-described automatic hair washer 40, the person who operates the hair washer uses the hand shower 3 disposed on the left side of the upper surface of the cabinet 9 to perform the finish washing, the supplementary washing or the like for the hair of the person under hair washing. In performing the work like this, the person who operates the hair washer stands on a work area 50 in FIG. 5, and pulls the hand shower 3 out of the cabinet 9. Then, he performs the finish washing, the supplementary washing or the like, after controlling temperature of the hot water spouted from the hand shower 3 by turning knobs 4 and 5.
However, in the prior art device, since a standing position where the person who operates the hair washer stands in the finish washing, the supplementary washing or the like, i.e., the work area 50 is apart from the cistern 1, the distance between the head of the person under hair washing and the person who operates the hair washer becomes long. Thereby, the person who operates the hair washer keeps an unnatural posture during the work as described above, as a result, a heavy burden is put on him during the work.
Present invention is made to solve the above-described problems and has its object to provide an automatic hair washer with which the person who operates the hair washer can work easily in performing the finish washing, the supplementary washing or the like after the hair washing by the automatic hair washer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and specific embodiments described are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an automatic hair washer, whose exterior is formed by a cabinet, comprises a cistern having a plurality of nozzles for spouting wash water, and washes the hair of a person whose hair is to be washed automatically with the wash water spouted from the plural nozzles. Further, in this automatic hair washer, a large oblique section is formed on the corner of the cabinet, and a hollow into which the person who performs the supplementary work of the automatic hair washer can put his foot is provided on the lower part of the oblique section.